


The Hockey Rink

by ghostly_perfection



Category: Reylo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Awkward Ben Solo, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Ben Solo Deserved Better, Ben Solo is a big cinnamon roll, F/M, Hockey, M/M, Minnesota, Multi, POV Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn - Freeform, Rey Needs A Hug, Rey had Maz Kanata for a Aunt, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Rey is smoking hot, Rey seems tough but is a cinnamon roll, This is probably garbage fire..., Virgin Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostly_perfection/pseuds/ghostly_perfection
Summary: I groaned. I had just gotten a hockey stick to the face. I didn’t have any clue what it looked like, all I knew was that it hurt like heck. God, it hurts. I was at practice, like any other day, and coach had to leave suddenly, didn’t tell us why, and we threw off our helmets, and most of our padding, so we were just messing around. But it’s never just a game for Hux. We were playing, and Hux slap shot it, and I got a stick to the face. Slap shooting isn’t even allowed! He’s quick, and he cut my face right open. He didn’t even realize that he had hit me, and he jerked down. There was blood everywhere. I blacked out, and the guys dragged me into the locker rooms.Rey comes, and awkwardness pursues.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Finn, Reylo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Stick to the Face

**Author's Note:**

> *Edward Cullen voice*
> 
> I decided as long as I'm going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

I groaned. I had just gotten a hockey stick to the face. 

I didn’t have any clue what it looked like, all I knew was that it hurt like heck. God, it hurts. 

I was at practice, like any other day, and coach had to leave suddenly, didn’t tell us why, and we threw off our helmets, and most of our padding, so we were just messing around. 

But it’s never just a game for Hux. He was a shrimp, but would do anything to win. That’s why he’s good. Quick and fast, too. He somehow doesn’t get a ton of penalties, like I do. He’s so small, I bet the refs don’t even notice him. Me, on the other hand, gets penalties for things I didn’t even do. When you’re six foot three with 30 pounds of muscle, it’s hard for someone to miss you. I look like I’m super aggressive, but as my mom says, “I’m just a big softie.” 

Anyways, we were playing, and Hux slap shot it, and I got a stick to the face. Slap shooting isn’t even allowed! He’s quick, like I said, and he cut my face right open. He didn’t even realize that he had hit me, and he jerked down. There was blood everywhere. I blacked out, and the guys dragged me into the locker rooms. 

I just heard what happened, I couldn’t even remember a smidge of what they told me, so I’ll tell it like they told it. 

I blacked out on the ice, and everyone skated over. The game was forgotten. I was just laying there, limp. Someone said that we should take me back to the locker rooms, so the guys picked me up and skated back there. 

Apparently, they laid me down on the floor, and Poe, one of my friends, started yelling at Hux. Hux said that I shouldn’t have been so close behind him, and that he didn’t doing anything wrong. Poe cussed at him, and told him to get out. Hux left, with a I-don’t-care look on his face, and he didn’t care. At all. No sympathy. At. all. 

While that happened, one of the guys wetted down their shirt in the showers, and had cleaned up all the blood on my face. Finn, one of my friends, realized how bad it was. Finn called Rey, his best friend, who was across the street from the rink, studying with her friends. Rose, Zorii, Phasma, and Kaydel. 

Rey's aunt, Maz Kanata, was a nurse before she opened her dinner, and she had thought Rey the ropes. 

Once she got there, the guys took her into the locker rooms, and they let her boss them around. She knew what she was doing. She cleaned the cut, iced my eye to reduce the swelling, laid me down on my back, and, to my extreme embarrassment, she took off my shirt. It’s something about allowing the person to breath, and also, I had a lot of bruising on my chest. She started to ice it. I hope it helps with the bruising. 

The guys had brought her the first aid kit, and she applied some antibiotic cream to my cut to make sure I didn’t get an infection. 

God, was there anything hotter than a girl taking care of you? Nope, there isn’t. 

She basically just sat there to make sure that once I woke up, I didn’t sit up super fast, and to make sure I had medicine. Also to watch for signs of a concussion. 

It went on like that for awhile, and eventually I can around. I'll switch back to how I remember it. 

I groaned, feeling a sharp pain. There were black spots across my vision, and I had a searing headache. I tried to sit up, but a feather-soft, but firm, hand pushed me back down gently. That was the last thing I recalled as I blacked out.


	2. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She moved closer to my face, inspecting my injury. I looked at her for a second, and then I pressed my lips into hers. She wasn't responsive at first, but then, to my surprise, she started moving her lips. It was amazing. She opened her mouth, I could feel her hot breath. Her tongue started to press against my lips, and I really wasn't sure what to do. It's embarrassing to admit, but I hadn't done this before. I carefully open my mouth, and sought out her tongue. Our teeth clashed, but it didn't matter. I couldn't get enough of her. I had wrapped my arms around her torso, and she did the same to me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really annoyed right now. I wrote the whole chapter, I was about to post it, and then my computer crashed. I HAD TO REWRITE THE WHOLE CHAPTER! OK, enough ranting. I think that I'll do an epilogue were they have a happily ever after. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

I leaned back over the bench. It had been about an hour since I had woken up, for the second time, and almost everyone had left. Finn had offered to stay, but I told him that I'd be fine. 

I was waiting for my mom to come get me. She insisted that she drive me home, blah blah blah. I'm fine, that you very much. Moms being over protective-

"Ehem." I snapped up, and rubbed my forehead with my free hand. I shouldn't have sat up that fast. I felt dizzy. 

She sat down next to me. She was less than a foot apart.

"I brought you another ice pack. I figured that yours was melting." Rey said. Wow, did she look hot. 

_Like always._

She was wearing a baggy sweater, it hung almost off her shoulders. You could see her bra straps. They was black. She had on a choker, too. She was also wear light-wash skinny jeans. Like _skinny_ skinny jeans. Her hair was pulled into her classic three buns, I don't think I'd every seen her without them. Some strands had fallen loose, and they framed her face. 

"Oh...um...thanks." I replied. 

_I'm so stupid._

I took the ice pack off of my face, and she gasped. 

I looked over at her, and her face was almost comical. Her eyes were wide, and her mouth was a perfect o. She snapped back to her normal expression so fast it almost made my head spin. 

She reached up and touched my face. I almost jumped back, it was so unexpected. 

"The bruising, it's much worse than I expected. And I did everything in my power to keep it from being this bad... Hux might have torn the blood vessels. That bitch..." She was still muttering something, but I could hear what it was. 

She moved closer to my face, inspecting my injury. I looked at her for a second, and then I pressed my lips into hers. She wasn't responsive at first, but then, to my surprise, she started moving her lips. It was amazing. She opened her mouth, I could feel her hot breath. Her tongue started to press against my lips, and I really wasn't sure what to do. It's embarrassing to admit, but I hadn't done this before. I carefully open my mouth, and sought out her tongue. Our teeth clashed, but it didn't matter. I couldn't get enough of her. I had wrapped my arms around her torso, and she did the same to me. 

Why did this feel so natural? Like I could do this all day, and never get bored. 

_Maybe we're meant to be..._ I thought. 

At some point, she started straddling me. It felt so, _so_ good. 

I had to break away, gasping. 

_How in the name of the world did she last that long?_

I pulled her close to me, and she tucked her face into my chest, and I buried my face in her hair. I could sit here all day. 

After about ten minutes of this, she untucked her face and pressed her lips against mine. It wasn't like the last one, hot and fiery with passion, but slow and sweet. I couldn't decide which I liked better. Both were good. Very good. 

And my mom chose that exact moment to pull up. Ugg, _mothers._ I would have loved for that to last forever. 

Rey smiled at me. It was a full-on, beautiful smile. Then she tucked her face into my chest again. I glanced over at my mom, and she was smiling so hard it looked like she was the Grinch. 

I sighed, and decided to put my face back in Rey's hair, and ignore my mom. 

_Rey's hair smells like strawberries_ , I decided. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had so much fun writing that chapter that you don't even know. Kudos and comments make my day! Love you guys all so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, hope you enjoyed reading this trash. I should do more chapters, but I can't promise a updating time. I would love to hear what you guys think, so please review. Kudos are appreciated! This is my first attempt at a story, so please be kind. There will be much more Reylo in the next chapter! This is just a set-up for the story. It gets much better, folks. Sorry for the short chapter, like I said, it will get better. Enjoy!


End file.
